plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Whiskers Chronicles: Courage in the face of Defeat
Shakespeare was not Flower and Zaphod's oldest son, but he quickly proved to be the family's hero. His final act was to save his younger siblings from his uncle, Big Cy even at the cost of his own life. But was this great meerkat really killed? Or did something miraculous happen? We (my Co-pilot and I) shall give you the answers. Chapter One Shakespeare woke to greet the day, which was warm and sunny. He wasn't the first up of course, but it didn't take long for him to join the other meerkats in morning chores. Like usual...except that he was no longer a part of the Whiskers, he was now a member of the Lazuli Clan. It was still pretty hard to get used too, but Shakespeare was used to dealing with difficult situations. How he came to switch sides was actually a stroke of luck, for he almost was killed by the very group that had taken him in. In March, while babysitting his mother's recent litter, Shakespeare was attacked by the Lazuli and nearly was killed by Big Si. He disappeared for some time, recovering from his wounds before trying to locate his family. Instead of the Whiskers, he stumbled across the Lazuli who were not quite happy to have him around, but a display of submissive body language ended up earning the Whisker male a pass into a new family. In truth, it is a big gamble on Big Si's part. It is not often that unrelated males are accepted into a group by a dominant male. The reason? The new male might try mating with the females within the group or might attempt to oust the current dominant from his position. Given his age, Shakespeare is certainly old enough to take the role of dominant male and...he might have attracted some interest from some of the Lazuli ladies, including dominant female Cazanna. Perhaps the reason for this is that Big Si has gotten sick with TB. The entire group is slowly beginning to avoid him. Even Cazanna, who is pregnant with his last litter. Big Si will probably be gone by the time she gives birth. Maybe she thinks Shakespeare can step in after this. Just because he's unrelated won't automatically put him on the throne, however. Some of Cazanna's sons are already taking advantage of their father's weaken state. One of them is none other than Carlos, a male who is responsible for making a mess of Mozart and Tosca's lives. The other is his brother JD. If either male were to take dominance...well it would be a one-sided affair. They would be unable to mate with Cazanna due to being her sons, but they probably would prevent her from breeding with outside males. Thus, Shakespeare just might be a plan B. ~00~ It was a bright day when Cazanna exited the burrow, looking slim and ready to go. But Shakespeare could tell that the dominant female's joy was tainted by loss. Big Si was dead, but he was not a king. As soon as his father had fallen out of the picture, JD had seized power and was now playing the role of his mother's bodyguard. For now Cazanna will not be interested in mating, but Shakespeare is ready to do his share of the babysitting. While the group goes off to forage, Shakespeare is alert. The Lazuli may had once threatened the lives of pups in his care, but now he would give his life for these pups. Luckily, he is not required to play the night in shining armor. Shakespeare might be a strong meerkat, but he is not superman...and sometimes the best efforts fall through because of a weak link. ~00~ All around Shakespeare was chaos as the Lazuli worked on erasing the Commandos' scent, he could see Cazanna checking Marilyn and Squeak, but it is Shakespeare who discovers the one casualty of the Commandos' raid. After scent-marking a bush, Shakespeare finds the tiny lifeless body of little Bubble. If he had been present...there is no way of knowing if he would had been able to change the outcome. Marilyn had attempted to run and was badly injured. If Shakespeare had confronted Nikita within the burrow...chances are that he might not have been lucky this time. But there is hope for the Lazuli. Two females are pregnant, as if Cazanna. But it is not Shakespeare who is the father. His uncle, Youssarian, had gotten a lucky shot at mating with the Lazuli dominant female. Shakespeare is not a meerkat who will push himself to get power, instead he will merely wait until the opportunity comes to him...no matter how long it may take. Chapter Two Shakespeare was watching Padloper. The Lazuli male had taken dominance now that JD was out of the picture, but Padloper was not going to enjoy his time in the sun for long...Shakespeare has decided that it was time that he stepped into the role he was meant to have. But first he needed to win the support of Cazanna. Since Big Si's death, it seems that Cazanna has sought out Youssarian as her new soulmate. Shakespeare's uncle had fathered Gin and Tonic, but he also briefly immigrated into the Lazuli with Shakespeare's half-brother Zorro and Sepp, a Commandos male. For a short period, Youssarian had basked in the satisfaction of making one of Zaphod's offspring grovel before him. But that smugness was gone when the Lazuli boys came back. Sepp was killed immediately, while Zorro and Youssarian were sent packing. Only later, when he was chasing Zorro off, did Shakespeare understand that his uncle had no survived. With most of the adult natal males gone and his power hungry uncle out of the picture, everything seemed right for Shakespeare to take power. He had the support of Squeak, Gin and Tonic, who he had basically raised as his sons because the other males cared little about them. But, again the desert seemed to have other plans for Shakespeare. Cazanna was aging and the hard winter wasn't helping. Cazanna has led the Lazuli for many years, but all good leaders have a time when the sun will set over their reign. If she is lucky, Cazanna may live for several more years but only if nothing goes wrong. The birth of Gin and Tonic was a boost for the old gal, but she has been finding it harder to control the breeding of the females under her. While her two pups were welcomed additions, most of the new members are her grandchildren. There is every chance that Cazanna could be overthrown by one of her daughters, it is not common as most dominant females take precautions to ensure that no coup is ever attempted. All of Cazanna's oldest daughters, including Penny and Pancake, have been evicted. The remaining females are struggling to be good, but temptation is a hard thing to stand up against. While Shakespeare is plotting to make his move against Padloper, Cazanna is being pampered by her daughter Marilyn. Ever since her near fatal run-in with the Commandos, Marilyn has try being a good meerkat. While she is being very submissive, her wobbling walk and large belly hint that she is pregnant. The last thing that Marilyn wants is to be evicted, thus she is doing everything to ensure that Cazanna will be lenient. For now her mother pays her no mind, but that could easily change. ~00~ As the group forages, Shakespeare is keeping an eye on Padloper. But he won't make his move just yet, he is going to wait for the perfect moment to launch his coup. While Shakespeare is biding his time, a simple incident seems to hint that Cazanna's clock is starting to tick. The Lazuli leader had found and cleaned a millipede. But before she can start on the second portion, her grandson Alfred snatches it right from under her nose. Luckily, Marilyn gives the thief a taste of his own medicine and finishes off the millipede. Maybe Shakespeare hasn't been completely good during his time in the Lazuli. Although, Marylin had spent some time with Zorro while he was with the Lazuli, she had also spent some time with Shakespeare while Padloper and the other boys were gone during the same time frame. There's every chance that the pups are his which gives him more reason to take power. Padloper has caught a toad for himself and Shakespeare sees his chance. The slightly younger, smaller make is shocked and has no idea what hit him. Shakespeare has back up from Squeak, Gin and Tonic as well and it doesn't take much to overpower him. Padloper just runs off, having nothing to gain by staying here. Ignoring him, Shakespeare turns to asserting himself over the remaining Lazuli males. None of the females seem interested in the change of male politics, especially not Cazanna who is laying in the shade. She is not feeling herself today and decides that a rest might help make her feel better. It doesn't take long for the rest of her group to join her, where the females welcome Shakespeare to his new position. Once more Cazanna doesn't pay attention, but when her oldest daughter, Aretha, seems to be getting a little too friendly, the dominant female forces herself to take action. Sharp bite to the tail base is all that is needed to put Aretha in her place. When Cazanna sits down, Shakespeare takes the chance to scent-mark her. By doing so, he has claimed this mob and female as his. Instead of being elated about finally having a new unrelated male at her side, Cazanna just lays down and goes back to sleep. Not the warmest welcome, but who can complain when you are finally getting up in the world. Thinking Cazanna is simply tired and needs her rest it isn't long Shakesphere falls asleep too, with loyal Gin standing guard on a nearby bush. Once the whole group wakes up after some time, Shakespeare senses that something just isn't right. The Lazuli would often hang around grooming and playfighting after their midday nap, but today Cazanna has little interest. She seems more interested in going home early. Confused, the group simply follows. ~00~ As the weeks pass, Cazanna's strange behavior is becoming more worrisome. Not only is she becoming lethargic, but her appetite has dwindled and she is making hardly any effort to groom herself. This morning, as Shakespeare grooms her, he can feel the leanness of the dominant female's muscles, she is becoming more of a walking skeleton. But at least there is some joy to keep the group's spirits up. In October, Marilyn had given birth to three pups, Bish, Bosh, and Bash. Regardless of who their sire is, the group has showered the three with affection. Meanwhile, a jealous Aretha has been watching from the sidelines. Being the oldest female in the group, Aretha just might be the next dominant female and, somehow, she senses that time might be fast approaching. As Cazanna's health rapidly goes downhill, it won't be long before the dominant female either kicks the bucket or is weak enough to be overthrown. As if preparing for that moment, Aretha has become pregnant. But seeing how Marilyn's pups are being given attention, Aretha is becoming worried that she might have a roadblock on her way to power. But she is bigger than Marilyn, and is older and more experienced. If it comes to a fight, then Aretha will put Marilyn firmly in her place or see her out of her land. Whichever comes first. ~00~ Shakespeare and Cazanna lead the foragers out, but it isn't long before Cazanna retreats into the shade. Her group only pauses to briefly check on her before they go back to foraging. Soon she is joined by her family, but as the rest of the Lazuli are deep in DreamLand, Cazanna gets up and wanders back to the burrow. When her group finally returns at the end of the day, the burrow area is deserted. Tentatively, Shakespeare and several other Lazuli go belowground to look for their missing leader...in the end they do find her...but it is too late to help her now. The Lazuli sit in stunned silence, unsure of what has hit them. Losing Big Si was bad, but losing their dominant female is a hard pill to swallow. Without Cazanna, they are no longer united. But now is not the time for a power struggle. The group can't stay at this burrow, it is Aretha and Shakespeare who lead the way to a new burrow leaving Cazanna to her final resting place. But the group is edgy for their boss had died from the dreaded TB...if Cazanna was lost then there is no idea if any other meerkat might be carrying the deadly virus. Paranoia is not going to help them, and Aretha is quick to get the group moving. Not only is she leading the group to a new burrow, but she wants to find a good place for her pups to be born. Soon, Aretha finds a burrow that is to her liking and everyome gets to work making it feel like home. Everyone except Aretha and Shakespeare. Shakespeare is doing everything in his power to win her affection, from grooming her to rolling on his back and allowing her to scent mark him. In meerkat society, females are top dog and even the dominant male must submit to his mate at times. But, it seems that Aretha has liked Shakespeare from day one and with her mother out of the picture, Aretha is more than happy to take the strong, caring male as her partner. Shakespeare is a better choice than any rover and having a ready unrelated male right away is something most females could only dream of. But, Aretha has the male of her dreams. Marilyn can only watch as her older sister takes away her boyfriend, but there is nothing that she can do about it. She could try fighting Aretha, but there is no way of knowing if she'll succeed. For now Marilyn can only keep her head down and try to make do with her boyfriend now being Aretha's husband. Chapter Three It is a glorious morning when the Lazuli wake up this morning, not only is it the start of a promising day...but now the newest members of the Lazuli will be able to finally join the adults out foraging. Proud dad Shakespeare watches as his second litter scamper around the burrow area. It was only three weeks since the pups were born, but Calvinia, Christiana, Prieska and Lutzputz are already able to dig like pros. Papillon is quick to gather her younger brothers and sisters, as she knows that Aretha expects the four pups to keep up. Shakespeare eats a quick breakfast and takes over as sentry for Squeak. Little does he know he will see a ghost of his past.